


Breaking rules

by Maddie578



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Al Sah-him, Nanda Parbat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddie578/pseuds/Maddie578
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al sha-him lives in Nanda Parbat with the love of his life Felicity Smoak but they can never truly be together because of Ras al ghul. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Keeping It Secret

“you summoned me?”

Al sha-him lived in Nanda Parbat as heir to the demon though he was not always. When al sha-him was first born in starling city he was named Oliver he lived with his mother for 2 months until she had died from a bad infection after not having enough money to pay for treatment or medical bills, Oliver’s father had left his mother once he found out she was pregnant. After her death he went into foster but didn’t last long, this was because of the league, they took small orphaned children and started to train them from young ages. The would learn to fight, kill, torture and show no emotion, because love was weakness. Oliver was top his classes defeating opponents twice his size as he got older he continued to progress. Once he turned twenty-five the demon’s head made him his heir. The leader Ra’s al ghul made Oliver Queen a memory, he was now Al sha-him, wraith al ghul.

Now Al sha-him knelt in front of Ra’s al ghul inside of the throne room. Ra’s paced back and forth through the room before finally stopping and taking a step towards Al sha-him.

“you seem happier Al sha-him, does this have anything to do with the women I sent your room last week?” 

A silence filled the room until Al sha-him answered “no” his answer was short and sharp

“should I stop sending her?”

“no” al sha-him answered to quickly, a small grin came to Ra’s face

“Remember Al sha-him, we have no emotion do not do anything you will regret. You are dismissed” the lightness in his tone had disappeared. With no reply Al sha-him stood and turned to exit the room and walked through the large wooden doors.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Al sha him walked through the hall of Nanda Parbat eager to get back to his room. As she walked through the doors to see Felicity, she was a slave for Nada Parbat. Ra’s had sent her to Al sha-him’s room to cheer him up as he had been off at his trainings. 

He saw felicity leaning against the window still looking over Nanda Parbat. The small fire place illuminated the room and the flames reflected of her sun blonde hair. She wore a traditional thin white silk dress that reached the floor. She turned to seem him and a small word escaped her lips “Oliver”. Oliver had told felicity his birth name and she had told him hers, her league name was Aazeen it meant beauty.

Oliver moved towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist “hi” he said leaning down and brushing his lips over hers. He pulled back and she looking into his eyes.

“what’s wrong?” she asked, she knew him well he couldn’t hide anything from her.

“it’s just something Ra’s said” she waited for him but when he didn’t she asked

“what was it?” once she had asked Oliver looked to the floor like the answers would lay there, felicity place a hand under his chin and lifted his head until she met his eyes “please”

“he said I was not meant to show emotion, if he found out about our love, felicity he could hurt you” Oliver’s voiced was full of sadness “I can’t see you hurt”

“he won’t hurt me Oliver, you’ll protect me, I know you will” with that Oliver pushed his lips upon hers the kiss started slow but she slowly guided his tongue along his bottom lip and he lost control, the kiss turned hungry. Oliver pulled his shirt up over his head and threw it aside then he moved his arm underneath her bottom and pulled her up to sit on his waist. Felicity mad a small squeal at the action but never broke the kiss and was still surprised at his strength, she now she sat on him hips as he slowly walked them both towards the bed. He carefully placed Felicity onto his bed before moving on top of her, Oliver moved his hands down her waist to the curve of her thighs.

Suddenly there we two loud knocks on the door. Oliver moved quickly and got up and pulled felicity of the bed, they rushed over to the large bathroom and put Felicity inside. “stay here” he whispered to her and then shut the door quietly. “enter!”. Felicity placed an eye to the crack of the bathroom door and saw as the wooden door moved open and presented a man dressed in a league uniform with his face covered by his mask. 

“these were sent by Ra’s al ghul for tomorrows training” the man said as he motioned to the small slave walking through the door, her head was bowed as she carried a range of weapons and place the onto the table on the other room before leaving without as much as a word or a lift of the head.

“will that be all?” asked Oliver, the gentleness of his voice for only minutes ago was gone and he was Al sha-him again

“yes, sir” the assassin bowed as he exited the room not before taking another glance around the room, his eyes lingered on the bathroom for longer than Oliver was comfortable and Felicity quickly moved hiding so her back rested against the cold tiles beside the door and shut the large door behind him with and that he was gone.

Oliver ran over to the bathroom door and carful opened it and moved his head inside “Felicity” his voice echoed throughout the tiled bathroom. Felicity moved her head around the door to face Oliver.

“is he gone?” 

“yes” he opened the door wider and allowed her to come through. They headed back to the bed and sat down “I want to give you something” Oliver moved off the bed towards a small cabinet and opened one of its draws then picked up a small green velvet box and walked back towards the bed. Felicity felt the bed dip as he sat back down and pulled the box in front of him and passed it to her. Felicity opened the box to see a silver arrow head necklace

“it’s beautiful, Oliver” 

“I made it for you” Oliver moved over and pulled the necklace out of its box and held it in his hands “I want you to have it, it’s the only thing I can make, you keep it and think of me when you wear it” 

“I love you”

“I love you too”

Ra’s al ghul sat alone in the large banquet hall that was lit by fire eating a large dinner. There was a knock on the door. “Enter!”. The assassin entered the throne room and knelt in front of Ra’s table “is it true?”  
“yes my leash, I saw them together, he loves her”

Ra’s eyes turned cold “then we must do something about it”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is so late I have a lot of school and basketball at the moment and I this was an old drabble didn't plan on continuing so I didn't rally have an ideas. hope you like it

Felicity made her way through the corridors, when she wasn’t with Oliver she was living with other women from the league. She hated living there she always felt out of place and she didn’t have any friends and recently the other women would stare at her especially one women, Carrie. Carrie was a type leggy model type with fiery red hair, Felicity had herd that she had previously been with Oliver, most said she loved him but he ended things with her.

It was getting late so Felicity was making her way to Oliver’s room. The breeze that passed through the hallway sent chill down her spine, she always hatted walking through the castle at night.

All of a sudden she was swiftly pulled back and a large hand was around her waist a hand covered her mouth to muffle her screams. The man drew a large sword and her moved to cut her but she tried to doge but she was to slow and the blade cut a deep gash into her arm, the man then drooped the saw and grabbed her. She was pushed back into the wall, her head crashing into the stone as two hands were wrapped around her throat.

>>>\---->

Oliver was sitting in his room awaiting Felicity’s arrival. Every night she had come exactly at 10:30, tonight she was 10 minutes late.

Oliver started to pace his room rubbing his thumb and figures together wonder where she could be. After another couple minutes he decided to go find her. Exiting the room, he headed towards the west wing were the women slept.

As he made his way through the hallway he turned the corner to see the women he loved being chocked. She was pinned against the wall and the man’s hands were wrapped around her neck, he could see the tears falling down her face as she struggled to breath.

Oliver moves fast than he ever has and punched the man in the face and he released the grip on Felicity’s throat and she slid to floor. Now Oliver was battling the man who’s face remained cover by his hood, he had a long scare running down his face.

They exchange kicks and punches, as Oliver finally defeated the man. Suddenly his right hand, John Diggle, and two other men came around the corner

“Al sha-him?”

“later, take this man to the dungeons and don’t do anything until I arrive.”

Oliver moved over to felicity and carefully place each arm around her back and under her legs and lifted her, holding on tie her started to walk. She put her face into the crook of his neck and she sobbed as he carried her back to his room, once they were inside he tried to placed her onto the bed but as he lowered her she held onto him tighter not wanting to let go.

“it’s alright, I’ll be back I’m not leaving, ok?” he spoke in a whisper as he ran his hand through hair.

Her grip on him loosened as he placed her on the bed, once he moved into the bathroom she curled into a ball as violent sobs shook her body. he returned thirty seconds later with a bowl of warm water and a rag. She felt the bed dip under her as he sat down and reached for her arm, she pulled back at the contact, once again he slowly reached for her arm and started to clean the dried blood from her wound.

“I’m sorry” her voice was thick with tears

Oliver moved to gently cupped her face and started to run his thumb along her cheek bone “you have nothing to be sorry about, Felicity”

“I’m crying over a gash, you’ve been through so much worse, I’m so weak” the last few words were mumbled but he still eared them

“no you’re not, your strong it may not be physical, but you heart, your stronger than anyone here and I love you so much more for it, more than you could ever know. I-I don’t know what I would have done if you died, when I saw you with that man- I can’t lose you I was trapped in darkness and death but you showed me something more to live for, hope, love” she smiled up at him through her lashes, tears still falling down her cheeks but the smile was genuine.

“I love you” he moved his face down and pressed a light kissed to her lips being careful not to lean onto her injury. Pulling back, he continued to whip her arm free of blood.

“it doesn’t need stitches but it will be sore for a week or two and ill apply bruise cream to you neck” he kissed he forehead and started to add gauzes to her wound.

Once her injury was cleaned he crawled under the sheets next to her wrapping his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him.

>>>\---->

Felicity woke to a throbbing pain in her arm and neck. 

She reached out for Oliver beside her but she only found cold sheets. Seconds later he walked out of the bathroom dressed in his league uniform

"Hey" he moved across the room to sit on the bed

"Good morning, how's your arm?"

"Sore, where are you going"

"I have to meet with ra's, he wants to know what happen last night. Then I have to go talk to the who hurt you"

"Ow ok, I'll see u later"

"Yer" he placed a kiss to her forehead and left the room

Oliver made his way down the corridor and stopped at the large wooden door that lead to the thrown room.

The two guards on the sides pushed open the door to reveal ra's staining over a body with a bloody sword on his hand. 

"Al Sha-him" he addressed Oliver's presents. With a slight nod to a guard he moved forward and the body.

"I suspect that you know why I called you here"

"Yes"

"What happened?"

"A man attack Aazeen in one of the corridors, when she was late to my room I went to find her. She was in one of the corridors being strangled, I fought the man, he is now in the dungeons"

"Was she injured?"

"Yes, only a gash in her arm and large bruising around then neck"

"and where is she now?" 

"I took her to my room, she still there" ra's hummed in agreement and nodded

"You are dismissed" Oliver bowled before exerting the room "and Al Sha-him, I would like both of you to join me for dinner next week"

Oliver stopped at ra's words but exited the room without a reply

Oliver was now carving to be back in his room holding felicity but he still had to 'talk' to the man that attacked her.

The dungeons were cold and dark.

As he entered he saw the man bound by his hand hanging from the roof covered in his own blood. Diggle and three other guards were standing to the side and bowed as he entred

"Has he said anything?"

"No, sir" replied Diggle

Oliver moved to pick up a large knife and went towards the man

"Well I haven't tried yet"

**Author's Note:**

> I added a small paragraph at the end of the chapter please make sure you read, making it a cliffy


End file.
